Rika and Renamon: Fox Tail Menorah
by Gabriel-San
Summary: Renamon's calm and pleasant demeanor helps a great miracle to happen in a season of miracles.


Hello there :) This is a special story inspired by entering Renegade's Holidays contest. I'm not too sure about how it'll do, since I'm working on some pretty shaky ground, but I'll try my very best. This actually might not suck too badly. Please do keep in mind: What religion are Digimon? I say, whatever they darn well like. Hope that makes everything nice and clear.

Warning to all: This is a nice little shoujo-ai between a human female and a Digimon female. There are also references to a human girl and a Digimon male.

Digimon and all related characters belong to Bandai, Saban, and other companies. I am making no money off of this.

Please send comments, criticisms, and what have you to DeMachina@cs.com No flames please, I don't need them

**Rika and Renamon: Fox tail Menorah**

**By: Gabriel-San**

The holiday season had descended again on Japan and the world. The air was crisp and cold, carrying with it the distinct feel of the holiday season. Everyone was preparing for the coming celebrations in their own way, and the Nonaka house was no exception. Grandma and Renamon were in the kitchen, making rice balls together and humming softly. Renamon had picked up on cooking very quickly, and enjoyed it almost as much as fighting. The gentler arts are often well appreciated by those who've had more than their share of harsher things. Renamon was softly molding a rice ball while she hummed "We wish you a merry Christmas". Her tail swayed and her hips shook, and she was just generally into the mood of the song. Once she was done she laid down the rice ball and reached for a decoration. But rather than a tangerine she brought over colored sprinkles and sugar, little candies and other things. As she worked on the top of the rice ball she moved from "We wish you a merry Christmas" to "Hava Nagilah", still moving her hips to the beat of the song. When she was done she stood proudly over her work, a rice ball with Rika's face in the top, made of candies and sugar.

"That's so lovely. I'm sure Rika is going to love it." Grandma was working on more traditional rice balls, with a tangerine on top of each. The traditions in the house were very mixed. Grandma celebrated the old Shinto festivals; Mikino, because of her close contact with Westernized people, celebrated Christmas; and now with Renamon among them, they added Chanukah to the list of things they celebrated. Mikino was singularly displeased, but her opinion hardly mattered anymore, ever since the incident with the Deprogrammers and Yamaki. Grandma took it in stride, and saw it as an opportunity to learn something new. Which meant she spent a lot of time on the Internet, which she usually did anyway. Rika was very understanding as well, and very patiently learned all that Renamon had to teach her. "I just hope that you can get everything that you need for your celebration. I remembered to get you plenty of oil, because you need to fry a lot of things."

"Thank you. It's very kind of you to be so accommodating. Don't worry about me having to get anything, if I can't find something I need, I'll improvise. I've already got most of what I need. I even made myself a dreidel out of some apple wood." Renamon vanished for a brief moment, returning with the small toy. It looked very nice for a home made item, a bit simplistic, with four perfectly squared off sides with no decoration, an exact point, and a long twirling handle. But it was stained to a rich, dark color, while each of the letters burned into the sides were painted a different color.

"Oh my, that is lovely. And you made this yourself? Astounding." She handed it back to Renamon and then went back to making rice balls.

"Thank you. I've become a lot more creative now that I am no longer just a fighting tool." Renamon made sure that the rice ball she had made was going to retain it's look before she went to work on another one, this one of her face. "I want to thank you again for your support of Rika's relationship with me."

"Oh it's really no problem. I want my granddaughter to be happy, and you seem like such a nice Digimon. You're quite a good influence on her. Now that she's so honest with us it's like having a whole new Rika. It's amazing what a little tenderness can do. And don't be shy about using your pet name for her. I've grown to like it. It's pleasantly ironic."

Rika walked into the room at that moment, and gave Renamon a tight hug. "Cooking now? First calligraphy, then carving. What's next?"

"The sky's the limit, Heartbreaker. That's what human life is all about, right?" Renamon smiled softly at Rika and handed her the rice ball she had just made, the one with Rika's picture on it. "Besides, cooking can be a creative experience."

Rika only smiled and munched on the rice ball for a moment, then she gave Renamon another hug and asked her, "When does Chanukah start this year?"

"In two days, at sundown. Don't worry, I'll tell you when it starts." Renamon stroked Rika's hair softly, running her fingers through what was sticking up. She also munched on the rice ball that she had made of her own face.

Grandma smiled and began slicing fish for that night's dinner. "Rika, your mother will be here for dinner tonight. Apparently whatever man she was planning to see called and cancelled. Try to be nice to her. I know it's hard, but she really does deserve a second chance. I disliked her for what she did, but we've got to get past that and try to be a family again. You have Renamon now, and she's made you a better person. Things should be good Rika."

"I'm always willing to give my Heartbreaker's mother a second chance, as long as she doesn't refer to me as a Kitsune in any mystical sense."

"I'll be sure to mention that."

"And grandma? It's not that I don't like mother. Somewhere inside I do. It's just that... Everything is too fresh. The memories are still too new. The anger hasn't faded. The pain hasn't either. It's all still clear. That's why."

"I can understand that Rika, which's why I'm asking you to please be nice. It would help things along so much."

"I'll try, grandma, I really will."

Dinner that night was bowls of rice, miso soup and tuna sushi, along with a pot of tea. Mikino sat in an almost fearful silence, while Renamon and Grandma talked animatedly. Rika glared at her mother through most of the meal, not saying anything but giving off some very negative vibes.

"...And then the guy posted, "Well, I'm using a 486 with 32 Megs of RAM." So I just shot back, "What are you a cave man?"" Grandma and Renamon laughed at that while Mikino nervously watched Rika slurp a bowl of miso soup.

"Heartbreaker, would you like some dessert?" Renamon could feel the tension building, and wanted to defuse the situation before it came to something bad.

"Certainly Renamon. That is of course if it's ok with you, MOTHER." Rika put as much emphasis into her voice as she could and stared directly at her mother.

"Please Rika, I asked you to be nice."

"I'm sorry grandma. I just couldn't help it. Even just looking at her makes me remember that little gray room, and the daily therapy, and the group ego crushing. Every day we were all herded into a big room and insulted for hours by some self-righteous idiot who thought he was above us all. Then it was off to aversion therapy, where they tried everything from physical disgust to pain to get us to hate what we once loved..."

Mikino was holding her ears by that point, shaking her head. "I didn't mean it Rika. Please, I didn't mean it. Don't say any more..."

Rika just went on. "And then there was the time a boy tried to feel me up; to make me used to being "normal". I sent him to the infirmary with a few things broken, and they sent me to solitary. Imagine being trapped in a little box with no light, where all you can do is huddle in the darkness and wait to be let out..."

Renamon softly embraced Rika, seeing her start to quiver as she delivered her speech, her voice even but her body ready to fail her. "I saw everything before I broke her out. It was a prison camp in every sense of the word, except these were not soldiers, they were children. I can forgive you, and I do. But you must hear what pain your actions caused, so that you may guard against others. Learn from your mistakes or you will make more."

Grandma calmly ate her rice, lifting each clump with her chopsticks and avoiding Mikino's eye. "Renamon has a point, Mikino. You could at least try to learn. Shutting yourself up won't help you. Start with something small and slow, like learning about this tradition of Chanukah that will be celebrated soon."

Mikino stood up from the table and quickly walked away, never once bothering to look back.

"It'll just take time. I promise you, everything will be alright." Grandma said that as she watched Mikino leave, but even she didn't fully believe it.

After dinner Rika and Renamon went to go for a walk in the park. Grandma said it might do some good, and Renamon hinted at the romance of it, something Rika couldn't resist. So they were there, Rika walking beside Renamon, who kept her fluffy tail playfully curled around Rika's middle. Along a little used path, which the Tamers used when they felt like being in public with their Digimon for whatever reason, the two of them ran into Jeri, hanging onto Leomon's arm and walking along with her eyes closed. She looked so very, very content holding on to the large Digimon.

"Hello Leomon." Renamon nodded her head to the leonine Digimon.

"Hello there Jeri." Rika said to Jeri, who never changed her expression even when she took a few extra steps after Leomon had stopped.

"Renamon. Rika." Leomon nodded to the two of them and greeted them gruffly. Then again, he said everything gruffly.

"Hi!" Jeri used one hand to wave while the other remained securely in place on Leomon's arm.

"It's always nice to see another young couple out and about. Such a heartwarming find." Renamon smiled a little bit and gave Rika a soft squeeze with her tail.

"Well, Jeri wanted to go to the park. She said it was too stuffy at home." Leomon said with an even tone.

"And I wanted to get Leomon in a good mood. He seems so cold sometimes. He hasn't touched me all day." Jeri added.

"That's not true. I'm touching you right now."

"Not like that, I mean the other way..." Jeri smiled big and bright up at Leomon.

Leomon coughed and blushed, scratching nervously at his neck. "Ehh... Yes. Well, I didn't think you wanted me to so I didn't and I... I..."

"I believe the phrase you're searching for is "Oy gevault"." Renamon helpfully added. "It's very useful when you want to express a sense of frustration or nervousness."

Leomon nodded but said nothing, still blushing and looking down.

"Don't worry, Jeri. If he does love you, he'll do it eventually. I know there are times when Renamon is the same way, but then, it's usually an unspoken mutual agreement. Leomon, you really should pick up on what your tamer wants. Try your best, but don't force yourself. I think that talking might help you two."

Jeri looked up at Leomon and then clung back on his arm. "Let's go home Leomon! We really need to talk. And don't worry. You've done it before; you can do it again!"

As the two of them walked away Rika and Renamon could hear Leomon say "Oy gevault" and continue walking with Jeri on his arm.

"It's scenes like that that make me glad to be in this world..." Renamon said softly as she looked upwards.

"I'm always glad that you're in the world. It's wonderful to have someone like you."

Renamon hugged Rika and then slowly turned around. "It's getting late, we'd better go back. You need your sleep."

Rika followed along while leaning against Renamon, nodding a bit. "It'll be nice to curl up and dream of you."

Before going to bed Renamon had to set things up in Rika's room, about the only room in the house that was appropriate for the Menorah. Though Mikino had almost no authority in the house anymore, she did still pay for things, which gave her a certain amount of control over what could be put in the house. Renamon was reduced to placing the Menorah in Rika's room. But since the windows were made of paper and wood she had no choice but to place it near to the windows, but still a bit away from them. The command to publicly announce the joy was being rationalized to its limit, but these were the conditions under which Renamon had to work.

"Well... I'll think of something, trust me. For now though, it's important that everything get set up so that I can be prepared. And so you can see just what is involved."

"It's beautiful..." Rika lightly reached out to touch the Menorah Renamon had set out. The entire thing was silvery in color. The nine branches were perfectly spaced, eight of them the exact same level, the middle one rising slightly higher that the rest. "It that real silver?"

"I wish it were. It's steel. I keep it very well polished and safely tucked away during the rest of the year. It serves its purpose very well." Renamon set a moderately sized clay bottle behind the Menorah. The top was sealed with a cork, which was sealed around the edge with wax. "Olive oil. The finest the Digital world could produce. Now that I'm out here in the human world I can get more without going through the hassle of making it myself."

"You... made that yourself?"

"Every last drop. In the Digital world there is a lot of raw material but the only finished products that exist are things that others have already created. You either learn to do things for yourself or you depend on others for your survival, either as patrons, or victims."

"That's why you're so strong. You have to do it all for yourself. It must get very lonely in the Digital world..." Rika softly leaned against Renamon and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's not too bad, Heartbreaker. If you don't know what friendship is you don't notice it. But now that I know... Looking back I can see that I was very lonely, but never even knew it."

Rika hugged Renamon tightly to her, running her fingers through the warm fur on the vulpine Digimon. "Well, you won't be lonely any more..."

The next morning Mikino was gone already, off at a photo shoot that would keep her out of the house all day. No one really cared about that.

"What's the agenda for today?" Grandma asked, daintily dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"I need to do some shopping, but it's a little hard for me to do that." Renamon said, stroking Rika softly. Rika just ate breakfast and occasionally stroked Renamon's plush fur.

"Don't worry about it. Just give me your list. I wanted to go to the market anyway." Grandma smiled and finished off her bowl of fried shrimp and rice. "As long as it isn't something too hard to find. Specialty stores are just so hard to find."

"No, it's not anything especially hard to find. Some potatoes, some apples, a little cheese, a tub of sour cream. Regular stuff."

"That'll be easy. I can have it all here before lunch. What are you planning on making?"

"Latkes. Fried potato pancakes, served with sour cream and applesauce. A traditional Chanukah dish. They go really well with Matzoh ball soup. Don't worry, I can make that with things that we have around here."

"Tomorrow is going to be very interesting for you, Rika. Are you excited?"

Rika looked up at her grandmother with a smile. "Yes. Very excited."

Sunset the next day went along as it usually did. The sky darkened and the last rays of the sun turned the sky a fiery collection of colors. Inside the Nonaka house, however, things were a little different. In Rika's room Renamon had broken the seal on her bottle of oil and filled the cups of the Menorah. Renamon lit the central cup of oil, and then bowed her head and began to pray, lightly swaying back and forth while her soft, rich voice filled Rika's ears with the sounds of prayer. She recited two before retrieving a stick tipped with oil. She lit the tip with the flame of the central oil and then lit the far right cup of oil. After extinguishing the stick she bowed her head again and began to pray. When the short prayer had been recited she lifted her head and began to sing a longer prayer. Rika watched the glowing of the two cups of oil and lost herself in the singing. She did not speak, but noted the words Renamon sang. Someday she too would be able to wrap her tongue around the difficult language that flowed freely from Renamon's lips, words of praise and thanks for the miracles and victories and joys throughout all of history. Once the singing was done Renamon delicately touched Rika's cheek.

"It's a simple celebration, but it is deeply significant."

"I can see that..."

"You'll learn the prayers very quickly. It's not too hard when you're young and put your mind to it."

"What do we do now?"

"Exchange a small gift and then eat. Don't worry about getting me anything. I didn't tell you about this."

"Now just wait a minute, I did get you something..." Rika leaped up and dashed off into the house, returning with a cloth-wrapped bundle. She handed it to Renamon with a smile.

Renamon unwrapped the small bundle, revealing a small porcelain fox figurine. The fox was gold colored and shown in a resting pose. "Oh my... Where did you get this?"

"Grandma gave it to me, though she hinted a lot at it being a good gift for you..." Rika blushed a little bit. "Do you... like it?"

Renamon leaned down and very gently kissed Rika on the lips, slowly sliding her arms around the girl and holding her in a soft embrace. The two of them remained there for at least five minutes, just kissing and holding each other. Then they slowly pulled apart, blushing and panting a little. "I love it. And here's something for you." Renamon gave Rika the apple wood dreidel she had carved and painted, watching the look of delight spread over Rika's face.

"It's so beautiful... Did you make this?"

"Yes. I carved it myself from some apple wood and then painted it. I think it came out alright." Renamon smiled as Rika embraced her.

"I'm not going to let you go tonight..." Rika whispered, looking deep into Renamon's eyes as the oil ran out.

"Looks like dinner is out..."

Things were back to normal the next day. Renamon was bustling about in the kitchen along with Grandma. Renamon wore the apron Rika had gotten her when she'd taken up cooking. On it was a little fox seated among a vast array of food, little hearts surrounding its head. Renamon adored it, but tended not to wear it, so that it would last longer. But she wore it that day, her spirits high, her mood great. She was humming and swinging her hips, acting like she'd just won a million bucks.

"My goodness, you're certainly in a good mood. Have a good night last night?"

"Oh yes indeed. Celebrating Chanukah with someone you love is just so wonderful. It makes it that much more special."

"Well... I meant something just a little different..." Grandma gave Renamon a knowing smile.

Renamon almost tripped over her tail and coughed into her fist. "Err... Yes... well..."

"I was young once too, you know. I know how it is. You're just so energized and happy, and it's so special you can't help but show it. I had many a morning like that. But now that I look at Mikino, I can't help but wonder if I should have had fun."

"It's not your fault how she turned out. She's a product of her job. She just can't help being how she is. Besides, if you never had her she wouldn't have had Rika, and that would be a tragedy."

"That's true enough. She's the only good thing Mikino ever did. Even then, Mikino's attempts to make her super feminine almost ruined her. I can't help but wonder where it all went wrong with my daughter. Sometimes a mother just wonders these things."

"I'm sure Mikino feels the same way about Rika. She thinks Rika is going all wrong and she has to do something about it. But she doesn't see that Rika is happy and satisfied. I think that all Mikino has made mistakes about is Rika. She seems happy and content in her job and choices."

"You're right... Renamon you're so good at seeing the heart of things."

"It comes from a lot of reflection, and too much battle for one life."

""Blessed are You, the Lord our God, King of the universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light." Now you say it Rika. It's very short, I'm sure you remember it."

Rika kept her head bowed and held her hands over the sheet with all the prayers on it, intending to use her memory alone. ""Blessed are You, the Lord our God, King of the universe, Who sanctified us with... with His..."" She moved her hands very quickly and sighed. ""commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light."" I'm sorry. I guess I don't retain very well."

"Don't worry. I know you'll get it. You're a bight girl. And I believe you can do it." Renamon smiled and gave Rika an encouraging lick on the cheek.

"Thanks..." Rika looked down at the sheet Renamon had given her, printed off of the Internet. On it were the traditional prayers for Chanukah, in Hebrew; transliterated; and in Japanese. "When will you teach me Hebrew?"

"That will happen in time, Heartbreaker. It's important that you learn what it is you are saying, so that you praise from your heart and not your tongue. It will all come as a part of learning about the faith you are embracing. I guess you could say I come with a lot of extras, and if you're willing to learn, I am always willing to teach."

"I love you, Renamon, and this religion is a big part of your life. I want to share in it with you. I don't want this huge aspect of your life to exclude me." Rika hugged Renamon tightly, stroking her soft fur.

Renamon smiled and nuzzled Rika lightly. "Now, let's go back over that first blessing..."

Dinner was delayed that night to give Renamon and Rika time to finish lighting the oil, plus half an hour for it to burn out. Mikino was home that night, having neither a date nor an assignment. So she waited impatiently at the table, while grandma just sat calmly, occasionally telling Mikino to just have patience.

"I can't believe this. Couldn't they have done this before dinner?"

"I studied this. The command is to do it at sunset and for half an hour afterwards. They've probably been done for a while. They're just in there admiring the flames most likely. The light of the Menorah is not to be used for anything. So there's really nothing much we can do except have patience."

"This is so infuriating. Rika is doing this just to make me mad, I know it."

"That's not true. This has nothing to do with you. Very little in her life has anything to do with you."

"Mother!"

"It's true. You aren't around enough for her life to have anything to do with you. This is something between her and Renamon. This religion speaks to Renamon, and that makes it appealing to Rika. She will learn what it all means, and then make a decision about what she will do with her life."

"The least she could do is consult me about it."

"And why should she? It's not your life, it's hers. It's not like you ever came to me and asked for my permission every time you wanted to do something. It would have been nice if you had done that, then I wouldn't have worried that much."

"That's different. The things I was doing were ordinary, and besides it was none..."

"...None of my business." Grandma finished, looking Mikino straight in the eyes. "And this is none of yours. So be polite, and try to get along with your new daughter-in-law."

The two of them sat there for a bit longer in a heavy, angry silence, until Renamon and Rika came into the dining room. Mikino kept the angry look on her face, but grandma brightened up, figuring that there was no reason to bring down anyone else.

"Hello there mother. It's nice to have you at dinner. You just don't seem to be around much." Rika smiled at her mother, not looking too strained but clearly not entirely speaking from the heart.

Mikino smiled to Rika for a moment, a blank, professional model smile before she looked down at her plate. On it sat a single brownish lump, a glob of applesauce and other of sour cream. In the bowl beside the plate was yellowish soup with pale balls of bread in it. "Wh-what is this?"

"Latkes with sour cream and homemade applesauce and some matzoh ball soup." Renamon answered, deftly using her chopsticks to break her latke into pieces. She took a piece, dipped it in both the sour cream and applesauce and then ate it, a small smile on her muzzle. "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

Rika and grandma both followed Renamon's lead, enjoying the meal greatly. Mikino just looked at the strange meal before her and lightly prodded the latke with her finger.

"Just eat it, Mikino. You're like it. Even the soup is good." Grandma brought the bowl to her mouth and drank from it slowly, using her chopsticks to draw the matzoh balls into her mouth. "It's chicken broth and matzoh balls. Just think of them as crackers without salt."

"Come on mother, at least try it."

"Please do try it. It's all I ask of you. A very simple thing I think." Renamon looked pleadingly at Mikino. She more than any of them wanted peace in the family and understanding between all.

Mikino gave in to the gentle pressure and ate silently, along with the rest of them. It actually wasn't too bad, a wonderful contrast of tastes. The variety was refreshing. "This is good. My compliments to whomever made it."

"That would be me. I am glad that you like them... mother." Renamon looked down at her plate as she spoke, not sure that it was the right thing to say at that highly tense time.

Rika and grandma looked to Mikino, checking her every facial movement. Mikino had frozen in mid-chew, looking at Renamon in disbelief. The tension in the room thickened to an almost chokingly tangible presence. "Well... You're quite a fine cook. You should make dinner around here more often. Excuse me, please." Mikino slowly rose from the table and slowly walked from the room.

"Amazing. She was... polite." Rika shook her head in sheer disbelief.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Heartbreaker. Anyone and everyone can change, even your mother."

"If she keeps getting more understanding then I think we might finally have peace in this house. It'll be nice to finally be a complete family."

"It's really too bad she left. She won't get any jelly donuts." Renamon observed with a smile.

Rika smiled a little and nodded. "True... I guess I could take her one later."

"Blessed are You, the Lord our God, King of the universe, Who made miracles for our forefathers, in those days at this season." Renamon lifted her head and took the oil-dipped stick from beside her, lighting the tip with the central oil cup and lighting the right most oil cup. She stared at the flame slowly flickering in the cup and started to sing softly. "_We kindle these lights_

For the miracles and the wonders

For the redemption and the battles

Which You performed for our forefathers

In those days at this season

Through Your holy priests.

During all eight days of Chanukah

These lights are sacred

And we are not permitted to make ordinary use of them

But only to look at them

In order to express thanks and praise to Your great Name

For Your miracles, Your wonders, and Your salvations."

"So that's what you were saying. It's lovely." The next night everything was going normally. Renamon lit two more oil cups with the stick, lit by the flame of the first.

"I thought that the first two nights you should hear it in Hebrew, so you can get a feel for the lovely language. After that I thought you should hear it in a language you can understand, so you can hear exactly what I am saying. Just like when we're practicing the blessings during the day."

"It's so expressive in any language."

"After the oil burns down I'll tell you the story of Chanukah. I don't think you've ever heard it."

For the next half hour they both knelt there, Renamon with her eyes focused solidly on the flames lightly dancing on the oil, and Rika, with her eyes on Renamon's face, which seemed even more beautiful than usual in the dancing oil light. She wasn't sure if she should have been looking at Renamon, since that was like getting something out of the light, which wasn't right according to Renamon, but she just couldn't help herself.

A little over half an hour later Renamon blinked her eyes as the oil burned itself down. "Very meditative... I'm sorry if I was ignoring you. I was just taking the time to reflect on the lessons of my past."

"It's ok. You said you were going to tell me a story about Chanukah..."

"Oh that's right. How could I possibly forget? It all started long, long ago, when Israel and Judah still stood proud, and the Temple was still in one piece. A king named Antiochus wanted to conquer the Jews, and did so, storming in with his armies and destroying all he could see. Then he went a step beyond conquest. He tried to bring the Jews into his culture, by creating laws that made all traditional things illegal. Study of the Torah was outlawed, as was circumcision on the eighth day for male babies, and all other things that had kept God's people faithful. A small band of Jews would not accept such a thing, and they took to the hills in open revolt. At first they were led by Matitiyahu, who had seven sons. One of these sons, Judah, called the Maccabee, or the Hammer, took over for his father after his death. This small band of warriors overpowered the Syrian armies again and again, finally driving the invaders from the land. After retaking the city of Jerusalem they found the temple in shambles. It had been desecrated and vandalized. Idols to Greek gods had been erected, and pork had been sacrificed on the Altar. The temple was repaired and rededicated, but when it came time to relight the Menorah all they could find was one small jar of oil which bore the seal of the High Priest, which was what told them it was ritually pure. It would take seven days to prepare new oil, and they only had enough for one day. But when they burned the oil they found that it lasted for eight days, time enough to make new oil. Ever since then we have celebrated the miracle of the oil and the miracle of driving the foreigners from our land with such a small force. The eternal light in the darkness, which cannot be quenched."

Rika knelt there, in awe and disbelief. She had had no idea that there was so much significance in such a small act. She found herself staring at Renamon's face again, this time barely illuminated by the light from outside. The silvery light made her look mysterious and magical. She herself was a real living miracle. There was no denying it. There was more to Renamon than she had ever imagined, and she was just seeing the barest inkling of it here. "Amazing..." She whispered, meaning it in so much more than one way.

"Mother I... I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Mikino stood with grandma in her room, looking like she'd been crying, and thinking. "I don't know what it was that made me do those terrible things, but I am so sorry for it."

"Mikino dear... We all have times when we do things we regret. The best thing that can be done, however, is to recognize you made a mistake, and apologize for it."

"I realize I messed up. And pretty bad. And I am sorry."

"Don't tell me. Tell the ones you hurt, the ones who call you mother."

"I think that may have been what made me realize I'd made a mistake. Renamon was willing to forgive me. And more than that, she was willing to be part of this family and call me her new mother. I can't imagine how I could possibly have hated her."

"You just didn't know. You must realize that Rika has her own life now, and while she'll always be your daughter, she isn't your little girl anymore. Just like you. You're still my daughter, but you are your own woman now."

"At least she's still at home. Unlike me. I'm so sorry I left you so quickly when I started getting all those modeling jobs. I didn't think..."

Grandma wrapped her arms around her sorrowful daughter and gave her a light squeeze. "Shhh... It's ok. I forgave you long ago. In fact, I'm rather glad you did it. It taught you responsibility, and we're all benefiting from that."

"I guess it's time I finally finished growing up. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Come on Rika, it's your turn." The next night, after the oil lighting, Rika, grandma and Renamon were gathered in the living room, playing with the dreidel Renamon had given Rika. Grandma had managed to find a store that sold chocolate coins. They each had a pile before them and had another small pile to the side, the pot.

"Ok. Here goes." Rika gave the dreidel a spin, watching as the painted letters flashed by in a whirling spectacle. Renamon had, indeed, created something of simple beauty. The top started to slow, every eye upon it. When it finally dropped the face that was showing was gimmel, an angled top coming down to two 'legs'.

"Gimmel. Congratulations, Heartbreaker. You win it all."

Rika smiled and claimed her small pile of gold-wrapped goodness.

"Ok, ok, everybody put some in. It's my turn next and I'm just itching to try my luck." Grandma dropped four coins into the pot. Rika and Renamon matched that. "Here I do. Wish me luck." Grandma gave the top a deft flick and set it spinning quite quickly. Her spin far outlasted Rika's, but wasn't quite as lucky. The face showing was the letter hey, a line on top and to the right, with a piece of one on the left.

"Hey. You get half of the pot. Quite fortunate."

Grandma laughed at her luck and took her share of the coins.

Everyone was enjoying themselves so much they didn't notice Mikino watching them from the door, observing them as they took turns spinning, winning coins, losing them, and having fun as a family. There was fear in her eyes. No longer fear of the unknown that Renamon represented, but fear that she had tainted her chances of being part of this family. She only hoped that there was forgiveness enough in her daughter's heart to allow her to be her mother again. Slowly she took a few steps towards the small group, smiling a little bit. "Say, that looks like a lot of fun. Is there a place for me here?"

Renamon smiled up at Mikino and nodded, scooting over a little bit to make room for her. "There certainly is. Here, I've had a run of luck, take half of my coins. That should make a good start."

Mikino looked disbelievingly at Renamon. The fox Digimon had given her half of her pile in kindness, without question or condition. It was no more than giving her a handful of chocolate coins, but it was something she never expected and far more than she deserved. "Th-thank you, Renamon."

"You are always welcome, mother."

Mikino smiled again, looking around at the three others. Her mother, her young daughter, and her brand new daughter. No more a stranger or invader, but family. "Renamon..."

"Yes mother?"

"I want to officially, if belatedly, welcome you into my home and into this family. May you always feel warm and welcome amongst us all. And may you always know that I now consider you my daughter."

Renamon wrapped her arms around Mikino, holding her for a long moment. "Thank you mother. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Mikino softly patted Renamon's back, smiling and looking near tears.

Rika watched the touching scene with a bemused smirk before she leaned over to her grandmother. "What do you know? It really is the season for miracles..."

Everything was peaceful in the Nonaka house after that, and everything went smoothly until the eighth night. After Mikino's acceptance of Renamon, she allowed Renamon to place the Menorah at one of the windows in the front of the house. It made a lovely light as another cup of oil was added every night, and everyone sat and stared into the flames in meditation. But on the brink of the final night Renamon realized that the time deserved a much, much more public display of the joy. No one could notice the small flames amid the bright lights and noise of the city, celebrating the borrowed holiday, Christmas.

"I just wish I had some idea of what I could do to show the light of the season better than I have been. I mean, I am fulfilling the mitzvoth, but I just feel that I can do more."

"Don't torture yourself over this, Renamon. There's nothing wrong with doing your best. You should know that by now." Rika opened her arms and Renamon slowly went to her, letting the young girl's arms wrap comfortingly around her. "I always want you to do your level best. Anything more is unimportant."

Renamon gave Rika a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "I know that Heartbreaker but... I just feel like there's something I can do. Something to make it noticeable to all."

Rika thought for a moment while she held onto Renamon. A smile slowly crept across her face. "Hey... I've got it. Get mother and grandma and meet me outside. I think I know how you can share the light with everyone."

Renamon vanished from the room and reappeared in the house proper, not sure what Rika was up to, but trusting her love's plan. "Mother, grandmother, come outside. Rika has some idea as to how I can share this last night with all."

All three left the house, equally confused, but equally curious. Rika was already outside, but held neither Renamon's menorah nor her oil.

"Heartbreaker, how are we going to do this without any oil to light, or a place to put it?"

"We're not going to need any. We're going to use your light." With that Rika revealed a card in one hand and her Digivice in the other. "Digi modify." She said in a quiet tone. "Digivolution activate."

Everyone watched as Renamon went through the process of changing her form, shifting her data into that of Kyubimon.

"Use my..? Oh... Oh brilliant, Heartbreaker!" Kyubimon swung her nine fluffy tails, each one tipped by a dull flame.

"That's right, Kyubimon. Just lift the middle tail and go from there. Can you manage looking back and speaking?"

"I certainly can." Kyubimon lifted her central tail and turned her head as far as she could to look at it. "Blessed are You, the Lord our God, King of the universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light." Kyubimon bowed her head for a short moment and then spoke again. "Blessed are You, the Lord our God, King of the universe, Who made miracles for our forefathers, in those days at this season."

Rika looked over at her mother with a bit of a smile at the mention of miracles. It would take a while to truly trust her mother again, and nothing could erase the past. But she was willing to give her a chance. The bridges were mended, and there was hope in the season.

Kyubimon lifted her far right tail, letting it stand just below the central tail. She began to softly sing, still staring back at her tails. "_We kindle these lights_

For the miracles and the wonders

For the redemption and the battles

Which You performed for our forefathers

In those days at this season

Through Your holy priests.

During all eight days of Chanukah

These lights are sacred

And we are not permitted to make ordinary use of them

But only to look at them

In order to express thanks and praise to Your great Name

For Your miracles, Your wonders, and Your salvations." Kyubimon slowly lifted the next tail, and then the next, each time willing her tail fires to glow brighter and brighter. When she had finally lifted the eighth tail, plus the central tail, they were all glowing as brightly as she could manage. The light produced was like the brightest moon on the clearest night, illuminating the area better than even the streetlights. The entire family stood out there the full half hour and beyond, ignoring the cold to watch the flickering tail fires, a family unified once again, seemingly for the first time in a long while. The season is a time of miracles and overcoming terrific odds. And that's certainly what happened.

~Owari~


End file.
